Our Life is Strange
by Rolling Guy
Summary: Moving from San Diego to Arcadia Bay because of family, John Carter's in for a crazy ride. Let's not forget he has his eye on Blackwell's queen. Oh boy. Let's see how well that turns out for him. OC/Vic, a bit of OC/Kate and Max/Kate fluff. Story is slow paced. Expect lots of time skips. Takes place pre-episode 1. Characters might be OOC. Let's keep the comments light hearted.
1. Welcome to Arcadia Bay

Hello! Welcome to my story "Our Life is Strange"! I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make. English isn't my primary language but I try my best at this nonetheless. I hope we can avoid flames and haters but I know they'll come, sooner or later. I'll do my best to get all the characters IC but bear with me, there's not much to go on. I'm using the games and both the wiki's on Gamepedia and Dontnod as references. I'm also using a couple of LiS fics as my reference for character dialogues and what not.

This is my second story. Hopefully, I get to finish this unlike my first one. Anyway, a bit about this fic, this is a self insert but I change the character name to make it more Western. What little I've experienced from my short month long stay in America, I'll be putting as much of it here, I hope I can capture the essence and feel. I apologize if I don't. It's centered on my OC; experimenting with first person perspective. If it's not that good, say so and I'll change it to third. It's an OC/Victoria with a bit of OC/Kate and Max/Kate. Vic will be OOC because of my character I can tell you that much, but she'll still be her queen bee self.

Anyway! Onto the story!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters that appear here except my OC John Carter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're expecting to leave for Ohio in about thirty minutes. We apologize for the delay. In the mean time, please just sit back and relax. Our lovely flight attendants will be with you shortly for pre-flight instructions.", the radio cackles out of existence as the people continue to chatter among themselves around the plane. It wasn't a packed flight, thankfully, but there was at least a third of the seats occupied.

I look around and fiddle with my carry-on messenger bag to pass the time, not really paying attention to the FA's while they talk about safety precautions. _Great. The flight's delayed. Again._ I eventually land my eyes onto my journal and decide to take it out.

I flip through the pages nonchalantly and occasionally stop when a sketch catches my eye. I didn't notice the time passing by until I feel the plane start to slowly make it's trek to the runway. I close the notebook and place it on the seat pouch in front of me.

_John Carter. Age, nineteen. I'm from SOCAL. San Diego to be precise. I'm taking up videography right now but my uncle and I had a big disagreement over some stupid shit. I literally begged my gramps to let me transfer to another school just to get away from that asshole. After a bit of persuasion, he agreed to it. Thank God. So I looked through the internet desperately and one school caught my interest; Blackwell Academy. Somewhere nobody knows me so I can just be myself. Perfect. I hurried to apply and take an exam._

_So.. Here I am, on a plane to Arcadia Bay, which is somewhere in Ohio, after passing the entrance exam for Blackwell. I had to review my materials barely a month before the exams just because it had such high requirements. Oh well. That's done._

The plane stops briefly, cutting off my inner monologue; the engine spooling up for the take off.

_Man, I'll never get used to flying. Weightlessness just fucks me up. Seriously._ I hurriedly buckle up and put my bag in front of my feet before I'm suddenly thrust backwards as the plane launches; the cabin going quiet, only the noise of the cargo shaking being heard.

_This is going to be a long ride. _I think to myself before I feel that dropping sensation as the back of the plane lifts off the ground.

* * *

I sling my bag around my body, fastening it, as I wait for my luggage in front of the conveyor belt. Looking around aimlessly, I spot a small café right across the floor. _I'm definitely getting a frap after I get my bag._

Seeing a bit of red in my peripheral vision, I notice my bag almost immediately after it passes through the flaps. I get ready to lift it up and do so as it comes around to me before hauling my ass towards the quaint café.

"Hey, welcome to Bardino's.", the cashier greeted me. I nod my head and crack a tiny smile at him as I walk up to look at the menu behind him.

"I'll uh.. Get a blueberry frap.", I say absently as I continue to look around the menu. The cashier continues staring at me, waiting on me for something else. I look at him, aware of the silence. "Just a tall. For here.", I quickly add, rummaging through my pockets for some cash.

"Will that be all?", the cashier asks politely and I nod again in reply. I count the cash I have in my hand and pay for my drink. Grabbing the number and receipt before turning around to look for a seat, dragging my luggage with me.

I eventually find one by a window. Taking a better look at the coffee shop, it was pretty homey. Very rustic and they even had low tables and carpeted areas. Perfect chill spot for when you're waiting to be picked up orrrrr you're flight's delayed.

Minutes later and I hear my number and drink. Now I'm happily sipping at my frap while doodling in my journal. I didn't notice the time till I checked my phone. _It's getting late. I better get moving. _I put my stuff back in my messenger bag and leave quietly.

I hail a cab shortly after I get out of the airport and quickly get in, luggage and all, before telling the driver the location of Blackwell Academy. It was a quiet trip as I lounged in the back, listening to some chill acoustic music with a bit of jazz every now and then on my phone as I watched the scenery pass by. Soon, the busy city streets turned into a sort of rural areas with more trees than I'd seen for the past couple of years.

* * *

"You are aware that we're in the middle of the school year yes?", the registrar asks me with a raised brow. I nod a bit and look everywhere but her eyes.

This _has_ come to my mind. I guess I won't be making much friends this year then. I inform the registrar that I was okay with it and we proceeded to finish all the requirements.

"You're free to look around if you want. Here's your schedule for this term. Have a pleasant evening.", she states as she starts to clean her desk. _I guess it's closing time for the offices. _I wonder as I look through the windows, taking note of the orange sky.

I stroll around the empty hallways a bit and take in the atmosphere. It's quiet and gloomy. _I hope it's not always like this._

I guess there aren't many people that move to Arcadia Bay; I noticed, since a lot of students take quick looks as I pass by them. Probably because they knew everyone else here. I start to feel awkward and decide to go to the dorms to unpack and go to bed. I have classes early tomorrow. _Crap._

So I'm heading to my dorms and I see the most adorable girl ever, putting up small posters.. Flyers. In an activity board or whatever that's called in the main hallway, just before the exit of the building. I have a bit of an inner struggle on how I could possible capture a photo of this girl, because shit she's so _cute_, with my phone. _NOT stalkerish GFDI._

I fiddle with my phone cam for a bit and when I look back up to check if she's still there, I see her looking at me. _Like,_ d_ammit. I must look like a total creep.. _I lament as I stand there, my luggage beside me and my phone cam pointed at her.

I try and manage to smile awkwardly at her. She looks around a bit, probably to see if I was looking at someone else. She promptly reddens and looks at the ground before hugging the stack of the posters, maybe flyers, to her chest. Now she's clearly uncomfortable. Not knowing what to do, I scratch my head and decide continue my walk to the boys dorm sorta kinda waving at her as I turn around to leave.

Taking a final glance at _QTPIE_, I notice her taking a quick peek at me before sharply turning around and _busying_ herself with hanging those posters. _Yeah, you're doing a great job posting those twice now._ _Totes adorbs._ I smile to myself before shaking my head and continuing on; a light hop to my steps.

* * *

Looking around my room, I huff and smile to myself for a job well done. It was small, to be expected, with a single bed that I covered with scarlet comforters to make it even softer. The walls were pretty bare at the moment. I'll go get something printed and put them up the wall so they don't feel as bare. What else? Well, the best that I could do for now. I need some more things to really get comfy but I guess I'll just have to remember buying whatever when I eventually go into the town.

_Arcadia Bay huh?_ I wonder idly as I lay in my bed. I don't bother to change. _Whatever, I can do it tomorrow._ I close my eyes after setting an alarm and try to rest.

_I wonder if they sell bikes around here._ was the last of my thoughts before sleep took over me.

* * *

Okay! So that's chapter one! I'm working on the second! Yes, there are a lot of skips. Maybe I should do just one big skip instead of multiple ones. This feels a bit slow but it's just the start and I'm just setting up the character and the mood. I apologize for the length, it's a bit short but eh, whatever.

Look here if you're having trouble understanding some terms

FA - Flight attendant  
SOCAL - Southern California  
Frap - Frappuccino  
Tall - Smallest size for a drink in a coffee shop (Most cafe's in my country use Tall, Grande, and Venti instead of small, regular, or large)  
"For here" - Dine in  
"..middle of school year.." - Normally, you would be placed in a block section when you transfer/enter college in my country so you'll have the same people for two terms before the school lets you choose which classes you want to enroll to ensure that the students have an easier time making friends and adjusting.  
GFDI - God f***ing dammit  
QTPIE - Cutie pie  
Totes - Totally  
Adorbs - Adorable


	2. I think I made a friend

Alright, here's chapter two. I think I mucked the tenses here. Some characters have been included now. I hope I got their personalities. A review would be nice too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters that appear here except my OC John Carter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Nothing much happened today. Every class just did their intro's and it was basically free time. Didn't meet anyone that interested me yet. Most of the class had their own group of friends already. Not that I minded much. I prefer to keep to myself anyway._

I look around the almost-empty cafeteria, which was pretty big but still looked like any old cafeteria, my head on top of my hand. A couple of students looks to be loitering since they aren't eating anything. The sun was setting already, casting an orange glow to the inside of the building. _Time to go I guess._ I had a bit more time before dark so I guess I could walk around town for a bit and see what it's like. _Plus, I need to do a bit of grocery._

Passing by the activity board, I was mildly disappointed I didn't see that cute girl yesterday. _Damn, and I wasn't even able to take her picture._ I pout a bit and quickly switch back to a blank face. _I don't wanna look like a weirdo on my second day here. Geez.._

I stand by the Blackwell bus stop just outside the campus grounds and flick through my Facebook page as I wait for the bus to arrive. _Let's see.. A message from mom. Seven.. Seventeen? Holy crap that's a lot. I didn't check my page for what, two days? _I quickly check what my mom messaged me and replied before looking at the notifs.

I was broken from my reverie as I heard the distinct sound of a diesel truck. Bus is here. I enter it and see that most of the seats were available so I headed to the back of the bus and took a seat near the window.

* * *

Took me a while to find my way around town. It seemed small at first but there were small roads that led to all kinds of back roads and small shops. Thankfully, that waitress at the diner I ate at was super nice. Blue Whale or something. So I eventually was able to buy what I needed. Some pomade, air fresheners, some LED's to hang in my room, extension cables, and some other miscellaneous stuff.

With that out of the way, I decide to go wander some more. _Hopefully run across a bike shop or someone selling theirs for cheap. _I needed another way of transportation but I didn't have enough to buy even a beat up car.

I found a couple of promising ones. They were mostly below 200CC but that should work just fine. Gas mileage and maintenance would be pretty cheap. _I also have to look for a part time job. Maybe that diner has a free spot. _I made a mental note to return to it on another day. It was getting pretty late.

Walking to a bus stop to wait for one again. Hopefully, they don't take too long. "..The buses here sure do take their sweet time.", I heard from behind me. _Welp. There goes that._ I resign myself to waiting and take out my phone. Hopefully, I can distract myself enough not to be bored. I wasn't able to.

* * *

The next morning, while walking towards my next class, I bump into an attractive short haired blonde, like holy shit she was hot. Kinda tall, sharp looking features, great fashion sense. And now I'm a sputtering mess. Well.. Internally. _What's up with this school and hot chicks?_

"Watch where you're- Oh, you're the new guy.", her frown quickly turns into curiosity but I could still see some irritation in her eyes. _Wait, what? Words spread that fast here? Well I shouldn't really be surpr-_

"Uh, hello? I'm talking to you retard.", she snarks, the two women behind her, also pretty hot, laughs at her insult to me. _Not so much now I guess? _"Er.. Uh, yeah. I am. Sorry abou-"

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Next time, watch where you're going. I ain't gonna be as nice so you better remember that.", she cut me, not even facing me anymore. _DAFUQ. NO. SRSLY. DAFUQ. _For a pretty lady, she was such a bitch. _Yeah, okay, well fuck you too._

The trio proceeded to go down the hall, the two hang arounds giggling all the while.

With my good mood out of the window, I trudge to class with a frown marring my face. But hey, guess who's in my religion class? That's right. It's that cutie from last Sunday! My mood just went one-eighty on me. _Good heavens this girl is precious._

She instantly spots me as I make my way into the room and she suddenly goes all awkward. _She's gonna be the death of me if she doesn't stop. I feel the need to punch something._ I thought to myself as I made my way next to her seat. _Now how do I explain what happened last Sunday? _I put on a small smile and shyly wave at her as she looks at me with uncertainty.

"Here goes nothing.", I mumble to myself. I take a seat and turn to her. Still a few minutes before classes start. "Hey! Uh, you were the one from two days ago right?", she ducks and nods a bit, looking at me in her peripheral. Welp. There goes my kokoro again.

"Yyyyeahh. Sorry about that. I was uh.. Taking a photo- Of the campus I mean! I'm uh, new." I cringe at the end, earning a small smile from miss QTPIE. She's turned to me a bit. I can see she's getting more comfortable.

I crack a smile myself, feeling accomplished. "Um, it's okay. You don't have to lie. It's no big deal really.", she says softly, looking me under her eyelids, head tilted down a bit. _God, this girl. Can I keep her? _I'm definitely grinning now. "My name's John Carter.", I introduce myself and offer my fist; she looks at it for a second.

"Kate Marsh.", she says a bit louder before lightly tapping my fist with hers. There's an easygoing smile on her face now.

The class passes by in an instant as I ended up bugging Kate half of the time earning me an angry glare from our professor and a few _suppressed_ giggles from my seatmate. I gave a cheeky grin to my prof, further angering him, making some of our classmates laugh at my expense; Kate included. _I think I made a friend._ Kate quickly vacates after class though hurriedly apologizing and saying she has another class and she didn't want to be late. I guess I'll be seeing her around then.

My other classmates took her place and were quick to get to know me. Apparently, I looked intimidating so no one really wanted to step up and approach me. Huh. So that's the reason why nobody wants to talk to me huh. I guess Kate did a great job breaking the ice in this class. _Ice breaker. __Brekker. Heh. _I hide my snort at my own joke.

Saying goodbye, I leave the classroom, then the campus. I got me a bike to look for.

* * *

Taking the bus again and all that jazz. Eventually, I get to a more secluded area somewhere at the back of the town. A scrapyard to be specific. The ground's unpaved and had lots of junked cars littered around the area. I spend no time wasting as I immediately look for the person selling his bike. I wander around the scrapyard until somebody grabbed my shoulder. _JESUS CHRI-_

_"_Hey man, what're you doing here?", a girl, _Another girl. What's up with me meeting chicks_ _man?_, "Dude! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!", I say hotly as I spin around to face her. She looks amused as she continues to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uh.. You wouldn't know anyone here selling a bike do you?", I sweep my fingers through my hair in an effort to calm myself.

"Oh, that bike.", recognition flashes through her face. I take in the girl in front of me. First thing I notice is her shocking blue hair. _Huh, weird hair color choice. _She's wearing a tanktop and I see some tats going down her right arm. "Yeah, the guy selling it moved away some time ago already. The bike's been left to rot. Somewhere around here. You're free to take it if you want. If it's still running that is.", she shrugs her shoulders.

I let out a sigh. "I guess I'll go look around then.", she sweeps her hand, sort of like saying go ahead. I do so in a moment and start to wander the yard.

Eventually, after almost an hour of looking around, I do find it. Aaaand cringe at the sight of it. First thing I notice is that it's got rust. _ALL OVER. I'm gonna have to replace the gas tank, the fork, the handlebars, and most of the engine too by the looks of it. _"That does _not_ look like it will start." _Oh hey I didn't even notice you following me tats._

_"_Well, one way to find out.", I mount the bike and kick the starter. It took me a few tries as blunette just continued to watch me struggle, grinning like a Cheshire cat. _I swear when this bike sta- _**VROOOM!**

_"_Aha! Tis alive!", I proclaim giddily, a shit eating grin on my face. "Tis? Seriously? Wow, what a dork.", blunette says as she snickers to herself. My victory was quickly dashed by this punk chick and there goes my grin too. Well damn.

I deadpan her as she continues to snort. _She's not even hiding it. Well, least she's having fun. "_Ah.. Yeah.. Okay, sorry about that. You just remind me of a dweeb I used to know.", she smiles fondly then it quickly shifts to annoyance. Sensing the tension, I think it's time to bail. I'm curious but I have no right to ask.

"Alright well, I guess I'll be going now.", I awkwardly say to her as I continuously rev the bike, fearing it would stall the moment I let it idle.

She looks up to me and tries to give me a lopsided grin, "Alright man, have fun with your piece of crap.", she says playfully, arms crossed and legs shifting. I crack a small smile before taking off; waving a bit before going out of the yard completely.

* * *

So that's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed!

Look here if you're having trouble understanding some terms

Notifs - Notifications  
200CC Bikes - Pretty much 2~4 stroke motorcycles. An example would be a Honda CB250  
Welp - Well  
DAFUQ - The f***  
SRSLY - Cereals. I mean seriously. :)  
Hang arounds - People who tails other people wherever they go  
"..mood just went one-eighty.." - Turn your frown upside down!  
Kokoro - Is the Japanese for Heart  
Brekker - Sounds like breaker. It's that Kamaka Brekker prank call on Youtube. SEARCH IT.  
Tats - Tattoo's  
Blunette - Someone with blue hair


	3. Protect Kate Marsh

Hi guys, here's chapter 3. I'm trying to do 1,500 plus words every chapter. Apparently, I failed my goal this chapter. I'm not used to writing that long. I'll still try my best. Many thanks to the person who followed and the two who faved and followed!

Guiiiiseee, reviews please. Even if it's a simple 'it's k' or something, so I'd know if you guys are enjoying it or not. Feedback would defo help me out so I'd know if I messed up or something.

Thank you for reading my work!

**Edit - Guys, so I talked with the person who just reviewed this chapter and he made some good points so I edited chapters 1 and 2. Currently editing 3. Hopefully, it's better now.**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Life is Strange nor any of their characters. I do own my OC, John Carter though.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lately, I've been finding myself hanging out with Kate or Chloe.

Chloe Price. That blunette chick from the scrapyard. Er.. Tats. What else did I call her? Anyway, she's a bit of a bad influence, not that I'd let her influence me with whatever crap she's doing, but she's pretty chill. Funny too.

She's been helping me with the bike, scavenging around the yard for parts and pointing out all the kinks that I missed before.

Apparently, the yard was her secret lair or what other term she refers this place to. And she calls me a dork. Pff!

She's clearly got something heavy on her shoulders. That much is clear to me. She hasn't told me anything yet though but I guess a week's too early for her to be pouring her guts to me.

Oh well. It's kind of annoying when she'd snap at times. She often spaces out too. It freaks me out a bit when she does that. I guess I know how people feel when I do that now.

I'm a bit worried about her but it's too soon for me to ask about that kind of stuff. I don't want to come off as a prying guy. I'll listen to her whenever she wants to talk about what's eating at her. Not anytime soon I'm sure.

Then there's Kate. Hella adorbs. Er... Dammit Chloe. Anyway, she's an outspoken girl and really timid. She's a bit passive too but she's a real sweetheart. Did I mention she's adorable?

A few days ago, while walking with her to a cafe nearby the campus, I noticed a few people making fun of her apparent devotion to her religion and abstinence.

I'm surprised Kate would get flak like that. I mean really? Because of abstinence? To each his own, man. I'd have thought the whole campus would go crazy on her adorbsness. I got pissed because of that but when I was gonna go and let them have a piece of my mind, Kate just pulled at my shirt lightly from my back, shielding herself from those assholes. When I turned to look at her, she weakly shook her head.

I felt pretty helpless at that so the rest of the day, I tried to make her smile and laugh as much as I could and I made a promise to myself that I would try to make Kate forget about all of that whenever I'm with her.

I remember I ruffled her hair that day as I smiled endearingly at her, earning me a light swat and ducking of her head. Gee, way to make my heart melt Kate.

What else? I haven't run across miss sass- Er, Victoria Chase, courtesy of my classmates, again. I snooped around subtly asking about her and I got a unanimous description of her being a rich, snobby bitch, not like I haven't seen that already, along with the rest of the Vortex club. What the hell is Vortex club?

The best part? That she was Blackwell's queen. Whatever that meant. What is this? High school? SMH.

Anyway, some of the people I talked to said to stay away from her and not get in her way lest I want my reputation to go nonexistent. What reputation? Like I care about that kind of shit.

"Dude. Yo. Carter! Hellooooo~", I'm broken from my thoughts as Chloe hovered to my right. I turn my head towards her and stare blankly. "Man, you hella space a lot. Sure you didn't smoke before coming here?", she jokes. "Says the stoner.", I deadpan. I get an eye roll from my charming company.

"Just taking in this week I guess.", I answer honestly, to which Chloe shrugs at. I look back in front to see my bike. _Right, replace the fork so I can GTFO and look for Kate. _I continue to bolt on the new fork Chloe found, bless her, while said person walks away to lounge on a hood of a nearby car. Wreck. Junk. Er.. Yeah. _To go ponder her life I guess. _I snicker internally.

* * *

As soon as I get back at the campus, I park my bike near the dorms and go hunting for Kate, cause let's face it, I don't think she ever goes out of the campus. _I'll have to remember to ask her to go out sometime. God that would be awkward af. I have to ask in a way that it doesn't sound like I want to take her out for a date. _I shake my head and continue my search.

I eventually do find her, sitting on one of the benches in front of their dorm reading a book. I'm not a book person. I prefer reading fanfics because of the variety and additional materials if a series gets me hooked.

So anyway, I sit down next to her without her noticing. _I'm either the next big boss or she's super into that book. _I don't want to bother her so I just sit there looking at the scenery, noting the orange sky. _Always an orange sky. Well, since I have morning and afternoon classes._ It's pretty peaceful here. I look around a bit, the area reminds me of a park to be honest.

Kate, after some time, finally notices she's not alone anymore and lets out a tiny squeak with a small jump before looking at me with her face in between her book; timid brown eyes peeking out.

"H-hi.", she stuttered. "Sup Kate?", I give her a big grin. She lowers her book, showing a small smile. "Wanna go get something to eat?", I ask. "Like a date?", she asks back in return with an innocent expression. And there I am, gawking at her. Did she just say that? I didn't know how to reply to that. I didn't even think Kate had it in her to say that.

"I'm just kidding John.", amusement flickers in her eyes. I shake my head with a smile. "Well shit Kate, you got me there.", she giggles. Must've been payback for the scare a while ago. She walks ahead, leading the way to wherever.

Looks like Kate's in a good mood today. _And she's getting used to my company._ I smile fondly at her back. Can't believe how much I could care about someone I just met a week ago. I put my hands inside my pocket as I trail behind her.

* * *

This was a pretty good day. We just spent hours goofing off at the cafe nearby. Kate also told me a bit about the town. She also mentioned someone disappearing some time ago. Even with a heavy topic like that, Kate seemed pretty relaxed today. _I wish she could be like that everyday. _I smile sadly. I still don't get why anyone would bully someone as sweet as Kate. God, those fuckers.

I got her number too. _Awesome._ Speaking of which, I think I heard my phone ring. I sit up on my bed and reach my phone on the side table.

_"__Hey John, thanks for today! It was a lot of fun. Let's do it again sometime."_, I type in a reply and send it before laying back down. I smile to myself. _Definitely a good day._

* * *

That's it for chapter 3!

Some terms I used in this chapter in case you guys get a bit lost.

Chill - Laid back  
Flak - Heat, unwanted attention  
SMH - Shaking my head  
Stoner - Person who gets high occasionally (You cereals?)  
Fork - Part of a motorcycle. The one that holds the handlebars and the front wheels.  
GTFO - Get the f*** out  
AF - as f*** (I love to swear, sorry.)


End file.
